The present invention relates to a control button mounting structure for use with any of a variety of computers for operation to press the ejection control button of a disk player (CD-ROM or DVD player) in the computer in which the control button mounting structure is installed.
A standard personal computer is equipped with a CD-ROM or DVD player. The CD-ROM or DVD player has an ejection control button controlled by an external control button mounted in a hole on the face panel of the personal computer. Because the position of the ejection control button varies with the model of the CD-ROM or DVD player, the structure of the external control button must fit the position of the ejection control button of the CD-ROM or DVD player to be used, i.e., different external control buttons shall be used to fit different models of CD-ROM or DVD players.
The present invention provides a control button mounting structure, which is suitable for use with any of a variety of personal. computers to fit any of a variety of disk players. According to the present invention, the control button mounting structure comprises a press member suspended behind the face panel of a computer in front of a disk player, for example, a CD-ROM or DVD player, and a button knob mounted in the face panel of the computer and depressed to force the press member against the ejection control button of the disk player in opening/closing the disk player. The press member comprises a row of upright coupling barrels raised from a front side wall thereof and coupled to the button, and a plurality of press blocks extended from a bottom side wall thereof and with one press block stopped at the ejection control button of the disk player. The button knob comprises two bottom rods selectively coupled to the coupling barrels of the press member for enabling the press member to be moved with the button to press the ejection control button of the disk player.